1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical transmission module, and a method of manufacturing the optical transmission module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to improve the transmission speed and transmission capacity in optical communication, parallel transmission technology based on multi-channelization has been studied. In order to realize the multi-channelization, it is necessary to integrate a large number of elements. Integration of an electronic circuit and the optical circuit with silicon photonics technology for multi-channelization has been therefore studied.
A spot size converter including a second core and a third core extending in parallel with a first core and provided with a cladding layer interposed between the second core and the third core is described in JP 2014-157211 A.
Further, a method of manufacturing an optical device including a step of adjusting a position of an optical element by irradiating a first member and a second member with laser light to plastically deform the members is described in JP 2013-231937 A.
Further, an optical assembly including a movable lever that holds a lens that focuses light of a first waveguide on a second waveguide is described in JP 2012-517028 A.
Further, an optical coupler including a micro electro mechanical systems (MEMS) actuator that operates a mirror that causes an optical signal to be incident on an optical element is described in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 7,136,554.